Naturaleza Irrechazable (Pridecember)
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Seto es obligado a ir de excursión con Mokuba a un lugar que detestaba demasiado. Sin embargo, un invitado inesperado le cambia su punto de vista. ¿Por qué Kaiba odiaba tanto los bosques? (Kaiyami/Prideshipping) Pridecember- 02/12 "Nature" oneshot


**02/12: "Nature"**

* * *

 _ **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Lo odiaba, detestaba más que nada tener que hacer esto, y estaba totalmente obligado a hacerlo porque a su hermanito pequeño le encantaba. Por supuesto que tenía que hacerle la contra, Mokuba sabía que Seto no podía decirle que no, que el ojiazul no haría nada que pudiera herir los sentimientos de su querido hermano.

Mokuba lo sabía tan bien que lo utilizaba a su favor. Es por eso por lo que ahora estaba insistiendo terriblemente para que el castaño cumpliera con su palabra, sin buscar ningún tipo de excusa. No le permitiría negarle esto.

—¡Por favor! — El niño gimoteaba con persistencia, con tal voz chillona que molestaba con propósito al mayor.

—Mokuba, ya sabes que odio las excursiones y más los que involucran un bosque. — Seto soltó con rabia e impaciencia sin molestarse en buscar alguna excusa que haría que la caída de Mokuba sea leve. No, fue directo y conciso.

Pero eso no derrotaría a Mokuba, él ganaría esta pelea. —Estoy empezando a pensar que ni siquiera te gusta salir conmigo. — El niño respondió denotando decepción, agachando su cabeza y ocultando su mirada en sus cabellos negros.

Seto rodó sus ojos, suspirando con cierta molestia. —Bien. Iremos de excursión.

Estas palabras hicieron que la expresión del niño cambiara con rapidez, sonriendo ampliamente y saltando a los brazos de su hermano mayor. —¡Eres maravilloso! — Exclamó con entusiasmo.

—Sí, sí, pero no lo volveré a hacer. Esa es la condición. — Seto respondió con firmeza.

Mokuba asintió. —¿Puedo traer un amigo? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

Seto volvió a rodar los ojos y a suspirar. —¿Y por qué no mejor vas con él y yo me quedo aquí? — Ante esta sugerencia, Mokuba arqueó sus cejas, soltando a su hermano y mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Luego de que me secuestraron más de veinte veces, tú me dejarás salir solo? — Mokuba se puso en jarra, con indignación exagerada.

— _No fueron más de veinte. —_ Seto se dijo en su cabeza, resistiendo la necesidad de rodar los ojos por tercera vez. Aunque era un punto valido, ya que sería un poco inseguro dejarlo vagar en un bosque donde podría perderse, y no conocía bien a ese amigo suyo. —¿A quién vas a traer? — Le preguntó.

—¡Ah! Ese es un secreto. — Mokuba soltó, levantando su dedo índice y guiñando su ojo, alejándose rápidamente de su hermano, quien sintió la necesidad de gritarle ante tal juego estúpido.

¿Qué tipo de manipulación estaba usando Mokuba en él que le permitía seguir burlando su inteligencia?

* * *

—¿Tienes todo listo?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Agua? ¿Comida?

—Te dije que tengo todo listo.

—¿Tu amigo?

—Lo encontraremos allí. Le mandé un chófer.

Ahora sí, Seto había suspirado con fuerza, mientras salía de la mansión con la mochila y la ropa adecuada para el ambiente en el que estarán. Resistía la necesidad para fingir un llamado urgente, sabiendo que Mokuba no se la creería ni en su momento de máxima estupidez.

Y le preocupaba más el asunto del amiguito de Mokuba. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué insistía tanto en ocultarlo? ¿Acaso temía que Seto lo rechazara antes de siquiera conocerlo?

Bueno, era probable.

Subieron a la limusina, donde serían llevados fuera de la ciudad, hasta llegar al bosque. Allí donde Mokuba deseaba pasear tanto y Seto lo menospreciaba con su alma entera. Pero ya tomó la decisión, no sería un cobarde que se arrepentiría en el ultimo segundo, además, nada mal podía salir en esta excursión.

¿Qué podía ser peor?

Luego de varias largas horas de viaje, el vehículo se detuvo, dando señal de que estaban cerca de su destino. Sólo debían caminar hasta quedar perdidos en la naturaleza misma. Mokuba se había quedado dormido y pareció quejarse al ser despertado y tener que caminar, Seto pensaba en tomarse el atrevimiento de aceptar sus quejas y devolverlo a la mansión. Pero ya estaban aquí y Mokuba no le iba a hacer regresar.

—Mokuba, camina. — Seto le ordenó firmemente mientras daba pasos seguros por el pasto, quedando pronto rodeado de arboles que tapaban el cielo. El aroma de las plantas era relajante y delicioso, pero aun así le seguía disgustando todo el entorno.

No tenía nada en contra de la naturaleza, sólo todo lo que significaba para él.

Y peor era tener a Mokuba caminando pesadamente con gimoteos molestos. —Tienes que levantar la mirada, este lugar es hermoso. — Mokuba definitivamente levantó la mirada, no por lo que le dijeron sino por la voz que había escuchado, esas palabras no eran de su hermano mayor, sino de su invitado.

Si Seto pensó que la excursión no podía ser peor, tenía que tener a ESA persona frente a él. De todas las personas que tuvo que encontrarse, tenía que ser él. ¿Por qué? ¡Quería maldecir su suerte!

—Hola, Kaiba. Creo que Mokuba te dijo que me había invitado. — Yami estaba apoyando su espalda en un árbol, con sus brazos cruzados elegantemente, tenía esos ojos firmes puestos en el rostro frío del ojiazul.

—No me dijo nada. — Seto respondió entre dientes, mirando a su hermano menor que tenía una torpe sonrisa.

Así que ese era el amiguito de Mokuba, ya entendía por qué no le estaba contando todo.

—Quería que nos acompañara porque sabía que tú estarías quejándote todo el tiempo, así que decidí invitarlo ya que pensé que podría hacer más divertida la excursión. — Mokuba se explicó rápidamente, acercándose a Yami al sentir la furia crecer en su hermano mayor, viendo sus puños apretados hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—No lo puedo creer. — Seto masculló.

—No lo tomes así, Kaiba. Será divertido. — Yami tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro. Al principio estaba un poco dudoso por la invitación de Mokuba, pero rápidamente tomó su decisión y le resultó interesante sentir la naturaleza con su cuerpo propio, Yuugi le dijo que sería buena idea. No le mintió. En el poco tiempo que estuvo esperando a los hermanos que disfrutaba sentir el aroma de las plantas y el ligero viento que golpeaba sus mejillas.

Seto no quería creer lo que estaba viviendo, sólo deseaba que esto se terminara tan pronto como empezó. No iba a estar a solas en un bosque con su rival, eso si que no.

Con indiferencia, siguió caminando, sosteniendo su mochila sobre su hombro. —Vamos a buscar un lugar donde acampar. — Seto suspiró.

Luego de largos minutos de caminar encontraron su espacio para poner las carpas y beber un poco de agua, el castaño escuchaba a su hermanito por detrás hablando con su rival de puras idioteces. Estaba deseando por un lado que Mokuba se distrajera lo suficiente con Yami para que olvidara su presencia, así este puede escaparse sin ningún problema.

Si, esa era su única esperanza.

Su mirada comenzaba a distraerse con la vestimenta del joven de ojos amatistas, con una camiseta verde oliva sin mangas que llevaba una pequeña capucha, sumado a unos pantalones con un largo hasta las rodillas, pudiendo apreciar la delgadez de sus piernas. Pero lo que verdaderamente captó su atención, que podía notar mejor ahora bajo la iluminación del sol y el verde natural, eran sus brazos; esos brazos musculosos pero delgados que denotaban la figura perfecta del ex monarca, pues la camiseta también estaba pegada a su torso, por dios, que se admiraba bastante bien ese cuerpo pequeño.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. ¿Por qué estaba distrayéndose con semejante cosa? Se cubrió su propio rostro con sus manos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, mirando con torpeza el cuerpo de su rival. Como si sintiera algún tipo de interés o atracción. ¡Qué ridículo!

—Kaiba. ¡Kaiba! — La voz de Yami lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, descubriendo su rostro que había retomado el color.

—¿Qué? — Respondió bruscamente.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—No puedo escuchar con tantos estúpidos pájaros cantando a nuestro alrededor. — Seto se quejó. Pues, era verdad, los pájaros ya estaban demostrando su presencia con cantos constantes y ruidosos a los oídos del ojiazul.

Yami rodó sus ojos. —Te dije que Mokuba quería explorar. ¿Nos acompañas?

—No. — Seto respondió con simpleza, cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Yami suspiró ligeramente y se alejó de su rival, volviendo a Mokuba para hacerle compañía en su exploración.

Seto no iba a admitir que se sentía seguro al tener a Yami en esta excursión, sabiendo que no estaba obligado a acompañar a Mokuba, temiendo por su seguridad. Podía confiar en su rival, era la única persona en la que podía confiarle a su hermanito más amado.

Así que se dio el lujo de quedarse a solas en el campamento, sintiéndose internamente seguro de que Mokuba regresará a salvo. Aunque, sólo para asegurarse: —No pierdas de vista a Mokuba. — Le dijo a Yami, alzando su voz para que este lo escuchara fuerte y claro. El tricolor se volteó y asintió.

Con esto seguro, cuando los dos se alejaron lo suficiente, Seto se metió en la carpa y se recostó, tratando de estar lo más lejos de la naturaleza.

* * *

Cayendo la noche, la voz de Mokuba lo despertó de sus sueños, obligándolo a salir rápidamente de la carpa. Por unos momentos, con lo que había dormido, Seto se había olvidado del lugar en donde estaba, pronto se decepcionó en silencio al ver los arboles que lo rodeaban y la tierra raspando sus manos.

El niño tenía una cara caída, definitivamente era la señal de que estaba decepcionado por algo. No se estaba divirtiendo, y Seto se dio cuenta. Por la cara que Yami llevaba, él también se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del niño.

Seto trató de resistir una sonrisa, cuando quiso romper el hielo. —¿Encontraste algo interesante? — Le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

—No, sólo el mismo árbol con el mismo estúpido pájaro. — Mokuba se quejó, metiéndose en la carpa. —Me voy a dormir. — Su voz vagamente salió, pero llegó a los oídos del castaño.

—Traté de mostrarle algo llamativo, pero… — Yami comenzó a explicar, sin embargo, Seto no quería escuchar nada de eso, así que lo interrumpió.

—Está haciendo un berrinche, ya se le pasará. Él quería ver animales. Parece que no le es suficiente con los monos estúpidos que tengo en la empresa. — Seto respondió con sarcasmo, sentándose cerca de la fogata que quizás Yami hizo mientras él dormía.

Yami no hizo más que guardar silencio y sentarse relajadamente al lado de su rival. —Kaiba. — Su silencio no duró demasiado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué odias tanto la naturaleza? — Era una duda que no dejaría a Yami dormir, al menos que el ojiazul se la respondiera ahora.

—¿Además de los mosquitos, la tierra que se mete entre la ropa o los pájaros que no saben cuando callarse? Creo que porque cuando era joven me obligaban a venir aquí para cazar a los venados. Podría decirse que fue la primera vez que maté algo, y no es un recuerdo que me gusta tanto tener en mi mente. — Seto contestó con demasiada rapidez y frialdad, tratando de ocultar su genuina incomodidad ante el recuerdo y la confesión hacia su rival.

Yami lo escuchó atentamente, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de expresión en su rostro, aunque su mirada azul estaba fija en el fuego, que las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos y brillaba en sus mejillas, quedando un color hermoso mezclado con la palidez.

No quería distraerse con el atractivo de su rival, sino con la historia que él le estaba contando. Seto le confiaba una parte de su vida y emociones que no había conocido, y fue tan repentino que pensó que sería un sueño. Pero no lo era, podría decirse que Seto contaba con la comprensión de Yami.

Kaiba por su parte se sentía un poco mejor consigo mismo al dar sus razones para no querer estar ahí, inconscientemente no quería dar una mala impresión a su rival; no quería que pensara que era un amargado con odio irracional a todo, a decir verdad, todo lo que a él no le agradaba tenía una razón de ser.

A excepción del color rosado, simple y sencillamente detestaba ese color y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

–Eres un tonto.

Yami rompió el silencio de la forma menos esperada, ¿tonto?, ¿Ahora que se supone que hizo?

–¿Quién diablos te da derecho a llamarme así?

–Yo solo me lo di. ¿Sabes por qué lo eres?

Kaiba no dijo nada, solo observaba el bello reflejo del fuego en los ojos del tricolor.

–Porque te atormentas con cosas que no son vitales y te amargas por ello. ¿Te mandaba a cazar?, ¿Sabes acaso que, si el ser humano no caza en ciertas épocas del año, los animales se extenderían tanto que llegarían a invadir las ciudades y destrozarían cables eléctricos, hogares y muchos negocios como los restaurantes quedarían en banca rota?, ¿No crees acaso que otras personas han obligado a sus hijos a hacer cosas aún peores? No eres ni la primera ni la última persona que ha cazado; pudo haberte pedido otra cosa mucho peor.

Siendo sinceros, el castaño nunca se había tomado la molestia de averiguar nada, ya que cualquier cosa que viniera de su padrastro simple y sencillamente le parecía repulsivo e inmediatamente lo rechazaba; ahora que lo pensaba, Yami tenía razón, siendo como había sido ese hombre, le extrañaba que no lo hubiera puesto a destazar a los animales que cazaba; era un mal recuerdo, sí que lo era, pero podría haber sido peor.

Kaiba sonrió tristemente, si, era un tonto.

–Gracias. – Los zafiros miraban con gratitud a los amatistas; y los amatistas miraban con asombro a los zafiros. No hubiera esperado agradecimiento, tal vez sarcasmo, o una frase como: "Es mi vida, no la tuya, cállate"; pero al parecer sus palabras lo hicieron reflexionar, y se sintió bien consigo mismo, era agradable ver una sonrisa tranquila y sincera en el rostro de Kaiba para variar.

Un ruido los sacó de su mundo donde solo ellos dos existían, ambos se levantaron un poco asustados. Yami, presa del pánico, se colocó instintivamente tras el más alto, mientras éste, alcanzaba algo con que defenderse, y con algo con que defenderse se refiere a una rama seca.

De entre los matorrales salió un pequeño amigo blanco y negro, moviendo su pequeña nariz de un lado a otro, persiguiendo aquel olor que había llamado su atención; su larga cola se movió de un lado al otro y sus ojos negros brillaron con alegría al encontrar el paquete de frituras que Mokuba había dejado abierto con anterioridad y que no se molestó en guardar por el berrinche que había hecho.

Yami sacó su cabeza detrás del castaño observando al pequeño mamífero con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Es un zorrillo, debió atraerlo la luz de la fogata y el olor de la golosina de Mokuba.

El pequeño animalito al sentirse observado, y al parecer con miedo al ceño fruncido del castaño se puso en guardia, levantando ligeramente su cola; llamen loco a Kaiba, pero juraba ver en los ojos del pequeño zorrillo una mirada retadora y burlesca.

Tal vez necesitaba más horas de sueño o definitivamente su trauma ya había rebasado el límite.

Yami seguía mirando fijamente al animal, no entendía que le veía de bueno a la golosina, ni siquiera sabía si esos animales podían comer esa clase de alimentos.

–¿No se supone que esos animales son carnívoros?

–Bueno, tu deberías estar muerto hace cinco mil años, y sin embargo aquí estás, haciendo preguntas ridículas.

Touche.

El astuto carnívoro, aprovechó que ambos duelistas estaban distraídos, agarrando la bolsa con sus filosos dientes dio media vuelta y roció los hombres con su pestilente y nauseabundo olor, huyendo lejos satisfecho de su hazaña.

Mientras tanto, tanto Yami como Kaiba corrían en dirección contraria hacia el río o lago más cercano, o por último rezaban por encontrar algún tipo de hoja, flor o fruta que pudiera quitar el olor; no tuvieron suerte con lo último, pero un río cercano fue su salvación; ambos se quitaron los zapatos y se lanzaron al agua con sus ropas puestas con la esperanza que ésta se llevara el olor, minutos después salieron a la superficie y se sentaron uno al lado de otro en la orilla del río.

Kaiba bufó con molestia.

–Lo único que lamento es que el incompetente de Gozaburo no me haya mandado a cazar zorrillos, con gusto los hubiera eliminado.

–No lo hubieras logrado, de hecho, agradece que no te mandó a cazarlos; el tipo te odiaba, pero no tanto como para aceptar que llegaras a su casa apestoso.

Ambos rieron como nunca, se sentían relajados, no había incomodidad, era un buen momento. Kaiba al detener sus carcajadas analizó a Yami por unos momentos, su piel, su rostro tan fino y su peculiar forma de ser, era casi hipnótico. El tricolor por su parte, veía como Kaiba podía llegar a ser una persona normal, disfrutando de las cosas pequeñas y de los buenos momentos, el cómo sus ojos dejaban de ser trozos de hielo para convertirse en lagos profundos llenos de calma, pero que ocultaban una gran cantidad de cosas que él estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

Acercaron sus rostros inconscientemente, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, Yami cerró ligeramente los ojos hasta que sintió la palma de la mano de Kaiba sobre sus labios, el de ojos azules se alejó un poco y sonrió divertido.

–Sería un gran momento romántico si no apestaras, cuando lleves perfume puesto y los dos tengamos ropa seca puesta, terminamos lo que empezamos, ¿Te parece bien?

Yami rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo del castaño dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo; el resto de la noche se la pasaron conociendo un poco más acerca del otro, haciendo una que otra broma o juego, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo en la orilla del río.

A la mañana siguiente, Mokuba salió de su tienda de campaña aún con los ojos cerrados; al sentir un olor un poco desagradable abrió lentamente los ojos, y se vio a si mismo rodeado de al menos ocho zorrillos que fisgoneaban en las mochilas llenas de alimentos. Los animales al sentir la presencia del niño se pusieron en posición de ataque, dando la espalda al de pelo negro y levantando sus colas.

Mokuba se sintió sudar frío.

–¡SETOOOOOOOOOOO!

FIN

* * *

 **Otro oneshot escrito tanto por mi como por Pharah Kaiba! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que me apoyaron en el oneshot anterior!**


End file.
